


I Might Be Wrong

by Here_There_Be_Tygers



Category: Castle Rock (TV)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Drabble Collection, Drama, Femslash, Gen, OOC, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_There_Be_Tygers/pseuds/Here_There_Be_Tygers
Summary: Драбблы по любимому сериалу и о любимых персонажах. Осколки, кусочки, отрывки, мечты. Любовь, ненависть, жизнь, смерть, дерьмо.
Relationships: Jackie Torrance/Chance, Jackie Torrance/Drew Appleton
Kudos: 1





	1. 1-6

**Author's Note:**

> Название фика — это название песни Radiohead с альбома «Amnesiac». После 2016-го года «I might be wrong» — одна из самых грустных их песен. Не только для меня. Для всех, кто любит Тома.

— А где наши коктейли? — шипит Джон Крису.

Дядя Реджинальд занят своими новыми «игрушками». Абди и Надя наслаждаются первыми в жизни молочными коктейлями и старательно не обращают внимание на хмурых белых подростков, потому Джон уверен, что никто, кроме брата, его не слышит. Как обычно, Крис, не желающий раздувать конфликт из ничего, лишь поджимает губы. Будто они с Джоном никогда не пили коктейлей…

У Джона горит правое ухо — дядя оттаскал его утром за злые слова о «ненужных черномазых в доме».

— Сейчас вернусь, — загадочно обещает Поп и идёт в холл.

Джон пристально смотрит на Надю, гипнотизирует её взглядом. Она неуверенно улыбается ему, сжимая соломинку белыми, словно снег, зубами. Губы у неё пухлые, мягкие, глаза добрые. Молчание затягивается. Абди игнорирует Мерриллов, уставившись в окно на аккуратно подстриженную лужайку и лежащий на траве баскетбольный мяч.

С губ Джона почти срывается непростительное слово «ниггеры», когда Надя протягивает ему свой коктейль.

**///**

Джой вдруг падает, забившись в жутких судорогах. Мороженое, крепко зажатое в детской ручонке, елозит по асфальту, и Энни навсегда запоминает эту ужасную картину: её девочка, выгибающаяся дугой, и потёки клубничного мороженого на платье и асфальте. Так страшно ей никогда не было за все девять лет жизни Джой.

— Маленькая? Джой! — кричит Энни, бросаясь на колени перед дочерью. Джой не слышит мать. Глаза у неё закатываются, белки влажно дрожат, полуприкрытые ресницами. На её трусиках и подоле платья расплываются тёмные пятна. Энни обхватывает голову дочери руками.

Из больницы на крики к ним выбегает Расти Эверетт. Энни, в панике мгновенно растерявшая все свои медицинские навыки, позволяет ему дотронуться до Джой. Расти проверяет дыхательные пути девочки, чтобы убедиться, что она не задыхается от нехватки кислорода.

— Это приступ эпилепсии? — нерешительно спрашивает Энни.

— Не могу сказать точно, — Расти подкладывает ладонь под дрожащую голову Джой. — Энни, сходи в приёмное, пусть объявят, что нам нужен док Гаскелл.

— Но…

— Не волнуйся, — успокаивающе говорит Расти.

— Большая Тыква! — произносит Джой. — Во всём виновата Большая Тыква!

Энни, успевшая сделать пару шагов, застывает как изваяние.

— Точно, — соглашается с Джой Расти, — накажем Большую Тыкву.

— Запретите Хэллоуин!

— Хэллоуину — нет! — бодро произносит Расти. Джой открывает глаза. Зрачки возвращаются на место, но она не узнаёт его, хотя Расти за те полторы недели, что Энни проработала в «Кэтрин Рассел», не раз угощал её леденцами без сахара. А ещё к нему часто приходили жена с дочерьми и чудесной собакой по кличке Одри.

В дверях Расти, нёсший Джой к доктору Гаскеллу, встречается с высоким мужчиной в толстовке и измазанной машинным маслом куртке, прижимающим к уху плечом телефон.

— Я в Честерс Милле, буду вечером, — рявкает мужчина.

Он с такой силой хлопает крышкой телефона, что идущая следом за Эвереттом Энни вздрагивает.

— Привет, Эрик, — кивает фельдшеру мужчина, с праздным любопытством косится на ребёнка. Энни внимания достаётся больше: её субтильную фигуру незнакомец бесцеремонно обшаривает глазами. Радужка у него светло-голубая, трогательно-беззащитная. На лбу — нашлёпка из пластыря.

— Привет, Туз. Заболел? — бодро отвечает Расти, но не останавливается.

Энни слышит запах Туза: бензин, пот, табачный дым. Это запах мужчины. Опасности.

За её спиной Туз вновь щёлкает крышкой телефона.

— Мы договаривались на двадцать первое октября, — ревёт в динамик Туз. — Двадцать первое октября завтра.

Энни осторожно оборачивается, украдкой смотрит на широкую спину мужчины со странным прозвищем и нехорошими глазами и решает уехать из Честерс Милла этим же вечером.

Две тысячи двенадцатый год определённо не задался.

**///**

Эллен Стрэнд до конца своих дней не могла поверить в то, что Фрэнк — убийца. В отличие от других горожан она никогда не пугала детей Фрэнком. Молли прекрасно помнит материны рассказы о нём. Как он неловко улыбался Эллен, когда они сталкивались в городе. Как он в блестящем, наглухо застегнутом плаще по утрам пропускал детей через дорогу, поднимая стоп-знак, чтобы те могли перейти улицу. Как восторжённо отзывался о нём шериф Баннерман. Как однажды в семьдесят четвёртом Фрэнк неожиданно пригласил Эллен прогуляться, а она взяла и согласилась.

Молли иногда, когда накатывает острое желание проглотить все таблетки оксиконтина разом, приезжает на кладбище Стэкпоул к могиле Фрэнка Додда и, до боли в пальцах сжимая кулаки, стоит у его могильной плиты. Думает о том, что, если бы не начавшийся мононуклеоз, Эллен всё же пошла бы прогуляться с Фрэнком. Он мог её убить. Он мог, наплевав на фанатичную мамашу, жениться на ней, возможно, прекратив убивать. И тогда бы Молли Стрэнд не родилась. Это помогает всё же родившейся Молли Стрэнд избавиться от мысли запить таблетки алкоголем и уйти в вечность.

**///**

Он наблюдает, как Надя переодевается.

Нет, он не собирался подглядывать. Поднялся на второй этаж, чтобы переодеть рубашку. Дверь её комнаты оказывается неплотно прикрытой. Надя стоит в трусиках у кровати. На пёстром покрывале разложены два платья. Одно — синее, со скромным воротничком, другое — из блестящей шуршащей ткани, весёлое и зазывающее.

Платья взрослые, а трусики — белые и с нарисованным на попе котёнком, совсем детские.

«Второй курс Гарварда, да, Надя?» — усмехается он про себя.

В паху у него нарастает тяжёлый стыдливый ком возбуждения, будоража сознание похотливыми картинками. Он представляет, что входит в комнату и кладёт руки на её талию, гладит узкую спину, упиваясь нежностью кожи; Надя смотрит на него, и её глаза заволакивает дымка желания. Она сама ведёт его пальцы к своим невинным трусикам, в то заветное жаркое местечко, где от предвкушения намокают на лобке жёсткие завитки волос и призывно пахнет женской влагой…

Он так её любит. Он готов сделать для неё всё.

Хлопает дверь подвала, оттуда раздаётся собачий лай. Крис зовёт Туза, тот чертыхается в ответ. Когти пса Туза радостно цокают по паркету в гостиной в тревожной близости от рождественской ёлки.

Реджинальд тихонько отступает от комнаты Нади.

**///**

Живот у Мэри огромный, будто она носит по меньшей мере тройню. Когда Дэннис делится этим соображением с женой, та хохочет.

— Тебе кажется, милый, — говорит она. — Наверно, в первую беременность всем отцам так кажется.

Дэннис ложится к ней под бочок, гладит живот. Сын активно толкается.

Мэри рассказывает, как прошёл её день, пока Дэннис был на работе, но он её не слушает. Он размышляет. О том, каким будет ребёнок. Сумеет ли его любимая чудачка Мэри правильно воспитать мальчика, когда Дэннис сделает то, что задумал. Поймёт ли сын, что его отец вынужден был так поступить.

А Дэннис именно что вынужден. Тюрьма полна грязи, и грязь эта находится вовсе не в камерах. Грязь разгуливает по коридорам Шоушенка с дубинками на поясе и горделивым видом королей положения. Грязь распивает пиво в «Тигре» и травит сальные несмешные анекдоты после работы, с которой с радостью сбегает, как только заканчивается смена. Грязь без причины издевается над заключёнными, унижая их человеческое достоинство.

Завтра грязь вернётся на своё место.

Дэннис целует живот Мэри и гасит свет. Впервые за последнюю неделю он засыпает спокойно и быстро.

**///**

Ченс начинает хихикать после первой же затяжки. Джеки зажимает ей рот ладонью, чтобы не услышала Молли, делающая внизу макет Касл-Рока, но сама еле сдерживает смех.

— Не выдыхай сразу! — шёпотом приказывает Джеки, и Ченс прыскает, давясь дымом. Она роняет косяк себе на колени, прямо на кусочек кожи, выглядывающий из дыры на джинсах, коротко вскрикивает от боли. Джеки первая успевает схватить косяк, пока он не оставил на бедре Ченс ожог, и тушит его в пепельнице.

— Дурочка! — беззлобно буркает Джеки. Ченс в изнеможении валится на кровать. Смеяться она больше не может, лишь прихрюкивает, глотая воздух.

— Сейчас Молли поднимется!

— А мы… А мы спрячемся за этим надувным матрасом, — отдышавшись, произносит Ченс и губы её, помимо воли, раздвигаются в широкой глуповатой улыбке. — Интересно, зачем он ей в офисе, а? И ещё такой огромный. А?

Джеки затыкает её поцелуем. Её руки шаловливо проникают под свитер Ченс, обхватывают грудь. Соски у Джорджии твёрдые, потому что раздражены от трения о грубую шерсть. Джеки это очень нравится. Она ласкает языком нижнюю губу Ченс, слизывая блеск, чувствуя его химический земляничный запах и сладко-горькое дыхание подружки. Это их первый поцелуй и, надеется Джеки, не последний.

Они тискаются на краю кровати, забыв обо всё на свете.


	2. 7-12

— Тебе нужно постричься, — говорит Дайан, приглаживая его взъерошенные после яростного секса волосы.

С ним она только Дайан, не Джеки. Их встречи редки, но проходят бурно, словно извержение вулкана. Она заявляется к нему в кабинет, снимает куртку и садится на письменный стол, раздвинув ноги в узких джинсах. Он смотрит на сочащееся влагой под вытертой тканью женское естество, где его язык и член чувствуют себя как дома. Дайан улыбается и обнимает его за шею, впиваясь пальцами в пасторский воротничок. Её тело дрожит от предвкушения, и пастор Эпплтон не в силах отказать Дайан Торранс. Он каждый раз кончает в неё — она позволяет это делать лишь ему — и каждый раз просит прощение у Господа за это. А когда она уходит из церкви, он, без сил после греховного оргазма, идёт к кафедре и закрывает всегда лежащую открытой на пюпитре Библию. И обещает, что этот раз точно был последним.

**///**

Дерьмо… Почему все молчат о том, что после смерти человек воняет дерьмом, ведь мышцы обвисают и кишечник непроизвольно опорожняется? Пастор Дивер подносит револьвер к правому уху, стоит так с минуту, вдыхая запах пороха и дерьма, потом кладёт его в корзинку и идёт по тропинке к дому, оставляя жену и сына лежать на скатерти для пикников в крови и дерьме. Звуки поют, подтверждая, что пастор поступил правильно.

**///**

— Да не пихайся, Джон! Они просто что-то жарят на походной плитке. Стоит палатка и лампа Коулмена.

Как более лёгкий, Крис восседает на плечах старшего брата и заглядывает в окно дома Марстена, чтобы поглазеть, чем занимаются обитающие там сквоттеры. Надя стоит рядом с Тузом и безуспешно подпрыгивает, пытаясь дотянуться до рамы. Абди караулит у пролома в заборе неподалёку от главных ворот, чтобы свистом предупредить, если появятся чужаки. Вообще-то Мерриллы приехали в Салемс-Лот на велосипедах втайне от Попа, чтобы своими глазами увидеть главную мечту касл-рокских подростков — секс сквоттеров, но выбрали для этого явно неудачный момент.

— Я тоже хочу посмотреть, — говорит Надя. — Крис, подсади меня…

— Когда я вырасту, — заявляет Туз, — я взорву этот дом к чертям!

Дом Хьюберта Марстена простоит в Салемс-Лоте ещё двадцать четыре года, прежде чем Надя нажмёт на кнопку.

**///**

Прикроватный коврик впитывает в себя жидкую рвоту, розовую от крови. Хэзер лежит на полу рядом с ковриком и смотрит на горсть блестящих от желудочного сока синих таблеток «счастья», которые её глупый организм исторг из себя, вместо того, чтобы растворить и умереть. Мысли путаются. Она закрывает глаза, понимая, что сон будет глубоким, но коротким, и даёт себе обещание в следующий раз разжевать таблетки перед тем, как проглотить их.

**///**

Город затаился — спрятался за стенами домов и опущенными жалюзи. Жители лакируют страх спиртным. На улицах — ни души: с восьми вечера комендантский час для всех. Жизнь замирает уже после шести. Потому что в округе Касл снова убивают женщин и девочек. Как в семьдесят пятом. Дух Фрэнка Додда в очередной раз восстал из могилы. На каждом мужчине висит невидимый чёрный плащ из прорезиненной ткани, очень скользский, за который невозможно ухватиться.

***

Джон Меррилл по прозвищу Туз по вечерам, закрывшись в своём доме в «Старгейзере», тренирует кисти с помощью пружинного эспандера. Ему нужны сильные руки. Он думает об убийствах.

***

Пастор Эпплтон до глубокой ночи сидит в своём кабинете в церкви Воплощения, читает Библию, слушает, как ветер бьётся о стёкла в высоких окнах. Пастор Дрю плохо спит и думает об убийствах.

***

Дейл Лэйси рисует в подвале по памяти очередной портрет Дьявола, пока Марта в столовой слушает радио. Дьявол на портрете смотрит прямо в душу Лэйси, будто знает, по чьей вине в Касл-Роке опять проливается кровь невинных. Лэйси думает об убийствах. Глаза на портрете вгоняют его в дрожь, но он не может остановиться.

**///**

Ченс любит Криса Меррилла, который любит Надю Хоулвадаг, которая любит Джамала, который любит Эвелин, которая любит Джона Меррилла, который любит Молли Стрэнд, которая любит Генри Дивера, который любит свою работу и ненавидит штат Мэн.


End file.
